


Mary's Purchase

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Mary, Bottom Castiel, Breeding Kink, Collared Castiel, F/M, Female Alpha, Human AU, Knotting, Older Mary, Omega Auctions, Omega Castiel, Past John/Mary - Freeform, Praise Kink, Teen Castiel, Top Mary, Underage - Freeform, at least in some states, dubcon, mentions of mpreg, small cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen year old Omega Castiel is purchased from an Omega auction by Mary Winchester after her first Omega died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary's Purchase

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt.

Mary Winchester watched as the Omega she had purchased, Castiel, stepped out of the shower with his dark hair dripping wet and cheeks flushed from the heat. She immediately set about drying him off. “Thank God the stink of that place is gone.” Her nose wrinkled up at the memory even as she breathed in the fresh scent of her new Omega.

Mary looked him over, gave a hum of approval and secured the collar she’d purchased around Castiel’s neck.

He stayed still, cheeks flushed and bright blue eyes staring at her.

“You’re very pretty.” She murmured with appreciation as she led him into her bedroom and towards the large bed. “You’ll give me some beautiful babies. Beautiful just like Dean and Sammy.”

Mary let her hands wander over every exposed inch of her new Omega, releasing sounds of pleasure at what she found. “Alpha?”

“Are you going to give me beautiful babies?” she asked and rested her hand against Castiel’s currently flat belly. Mary trailed her hand down and played with the tiny Omega cock, listening to the way his breathing hitched and stuttered as he sucked in at the sensation.

“Yes Alpha.” Castiel breathed and she grinned wickedly.

“Good.” Mary pulled her hand back and looked at him, “On the bed, Castiel.”

She carefully directed him into position. Mary had him shift his knees further apart, pushed his back so he was arching and rested his face against his folded arms. His hips were canted up just perfectly showing off a pink, slick cunt.

It was a glorious view and Mary wanted very much to keep him in that position.

“Can you hold that position for me?” her fingers teased Castiel’s cunt and her other hand reached under to touch his little cock. It didn’t seem to take much stimulation before he was wet and leaking, gasping softly when two of her fingers sank inside.

“Oh.” Castiel shuddered and his cunt fluttered around her fingers, the muscles flexing, as she scissored and pumped them.

“Does that feel good?” she grinned when the only response was a low moan and a quick, sucked in gasp. Omega arousal started to fill the air the longer she worked him loose and open until his muscles had relaxed enough.

Mary reluctantly pulled away, moved off the bed to strip and climbed back up to take position behind him. It had been awhile since she’d lost her first Omega, John, and her instincts were practically purring with satisfaction at the prospect of a new claim.

She stroked herself until her breathing was coming quick and sharp, cheeks flushed with arousal, before she was guiding herself inside perfect, wet heat. Castiel’s inner walls clenched down on her and the further she sank in the harder it was to hold back from slamming inside.

“Ohhhh.” She moaned and dug her fingers into the flesh of Castiel’s hips. The view of her cock sinking into Castiel’s cunt had her lips parting and her control close to snapping. “You feel so good around me.”

“Alpha please.” Castiel pushed back into her and Mary’s hips finally were pressed flush against his ass, cock firmly buried inside his perfect cunt.

It was completely worth the money she’d spent at the Omega auction. She’d almost lost her bid to a well known brothel owner and while she could have enjoyed purchasing a round with Castiel later she had wanted him for herself. She wanted to fuck his womb full and breed him until her house was full of children. Two wasn't enough.

A few seconds passed before Mary drew back and snapped her hips forward with a sharp smack. “Fuck.” She hissed.

The wet slide of her cock moving through Castiel’s slick passage had warmth twisting inside her and her instinct to take, to claim, surged forward. Keeping her fingers dug in and holding Castiel in position her hips started to quickly piston forward. Each loud smack of her against Castiel’s ass rang out in the room but nothing could drown out the desperate moans Castiel was releasing. He shoved back into her, cunt tightening around her and body yielding to her beautifully.

“The second I get the chance I’m going to fuck you full of babies.” Mary spoke as she kept thrusting forward even as she felt her knot starting to swell. One of her hands moved from his hip to Castiel’s belly and she almost knotted at the very thought of Castiel full of child. The instinct to breed and fill her home with more children driving her forward harder and faster into Castiel’s wet cunt.

Her pace picked up and under her Castiel’s begging each time she nailed his prostate had turned into nothing but whimpers and broken whines for her. Underneath them the mattress creaked and Castiel whimpered loudly in need.

Mary rutted up against her Omega's cunt, moaning in appreciation, until her knot pushed into Castiel’s cunt and locked them together.

Instantly Castiel’s inner muscles locked down on her knot and started milking it, greedily squeezing, as her first orgasm washed over her. “Please Alpha please please please please.” Castiel was squirming and sobbing with desperation as she ground herself up against his cunt. “I need—”

Mary sighed out and reached around to rub Castiel’s tiny cock, grinding forward at the same time, until Castiel’s body tightened up with his release and his passage flooded with more slick. “Mmmmm.” She breathed in their combined scents and savored the tight clench of Castiel around her knot. “You were so good for me.”

Under her Castiel was warm and pliant, body relaxed. Her hand reached up and lightly touched the rich leather collar she’d carefully chosen. It took a little maneuvering to get Castiel flat on his belly so she could drape herself over his back, each tug of her knot had him whimpering, but finally she could lay there and enjoy his warmth.

“I’ll breed you next Heat.” She spoke as she listened to Castiel’s soft breathing and the soft little moans that escaped each time she rolled her hips up against him lazily. “You’ll look beautiful carrying my child.” Mary could already imagine Castiel giving Dean and Sam another sibling. “I want a big family. Lots of little ones." she grinned, "I’m going to keep you full of them.”

Castiel sighed out and Mary stroked her fingers along his warm, soft skin. “I want a big family too.” He murmured in the still room. The response had a brilliant smile lighting up Mary’s face and she imagined another baby in the near future, what good big brothers Dean and Sam would be. Her beautiful boys, eight and four respectively, would be great big brothers.

She already knew his Heat should be coming up in a few weeks. Mary would just send the boys to their grandparents’ and spend the entire time fucking her new Omega until she’d successfully bred him.

**Author's Note:**

> I really do love writing Alpha!Female/Omega!Male fics. I hope you all enjoy reading them!
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
